The Random Writing of Two Teenagers At Midnight
by Larka Rinna Luna
Summary: So, Harry's wife, Ginny, and Draco's Wife, Giry, are about to be switched on wife swap. Yes, This is very random and humerous. Includes a nasty flashblack. Harry/Ginny, Draco/OC


**Jeary's writing (The inspiration behind Giry Black/Malfoy; meaning Malfoy's wife)**

_Luna's Writing_

**Disclaimer: All of the characters do our bidding, we don't own them. The OC's are Luna's. They do my bidding as well. **

_Explaining the OC's: _

_Giry is a Black/Potter, dangerous combination. Madeline is James's sister and mother of Giry. Sirius is her father, _**in case your stupid.**

**Malfoy went good.**_ Around six book. Married Giry young. Against Harry's permission. _

**Scorpius (Gryffindor), Lyra (adopted/muggleborn and Slytherin), Sirius (Hufflepuff/ **that poor kid.**)**** - Their kids. Lyra and Scorpius are the same age, by the way.**

_Harry and Ginny - Normal, had three kids. A.J. - eldest, Al - second oldest, Andrina - youngest, Metamorphagis, Slytherin_

_Selena is Harry's twin and married George and she died when her twins (and Teddy) were five. _

_Now to the story_

* * *

_This is what would happen if Giry and Ginny went on Wife Swap. _

_Harry's reason's why this will never work:_

_1: She's my cousin_

_2: She'll kill me _**(Ginny: She's not going to kill you. Draco: Yes she will; I'm amazed I'm still alive)**

_3: She's not very motherly. (Giry: I do not treat my children like crap. _**I treat my husband like crap. Draco: *Nodding vigorously) **

_4: SHE'S MY _**BLOODY **_COUSIN!_

**Giry's reason's why**

**He's my cousin**

**He's kind of ugly **_(Harry: No I'm not! _**Ginny: Well, I don't know about that *awkward moment*)**

**She breastfed her children since they were like five. (Ginny: I DID NOT! *quietly* I did it until they were three)**

**She wanted to have children. I was tricked.**

**Flashback- when Giry was 23**_, whenever that was_**, A long LONG time ago!**

**Giry is reading in her bed. Draco walks in (shirtless, if you need to know. **_I don't like him._** Shut up you idiot. Draco is very sexy, Tom Felton, Heck no, Draco Malfoy, not bad (at least how I imagined him) **_Whatever you say… _**Giry was in a nightgown, reading.**

**Draco: Can we have a baby?**

**Giry: (doesn't even look up from her copy of **_102 ways to send your husband to hell, _**A Comedy in three parts) No**

**Draco: (jumps in beside her, close to her) Why not?**

**Giry: Because I'm kind of Giry Black, **_daughter of a mass murder who escaped from _

_Azkaban to kill my cousin, _

**Draco: Correction, Giry Malfoy. (Lifts her left hand and **_waves it in front of her face) _**I know that you were drunk for the wedding night, but I'm pretty sure you were sober to say 'I do' And I'm pretty sure you were VERY sober for the honeymoon.**

_(I hope so!)_

**Giry: We had a honeymoon? I thought we just went to McDonalds.**_ (No that was the reception. They still caught us in the closet_**. (Shut up Luna)**

**Draco: No, uhmm our honeymoon was that month we spent in a mansion all by ourselves that was so huge and had millions of rooms and stuff, but you tied me up in the bedroom.**

**Giry: OOooooh, now I remember…. **_Wasn't that you're house_

**Draco: No. Anyway, let's get back to what to we were talking about.**

**Giry: And what were we talking about Mr. Malfoy?**

**Draco: (puts book down on bed beside them; lays on top of her. **_Sort of._**) We were talking about possibly having a child. **

**Giry: OOOOOH, well I don't know.**

**Draco: We have kind of been married for five years, **_and Selena and George have already died. We keep loosing members of our family_**. We need to re-populate!**

**Giry: And I'm suddenly not turned on anymore.**

**Draco: *moment of realization* You were turned on?**

**Giry: Yeah, when you started talking about our honeymoon, and then you got on top of me, I thought we were going to continue were we left off.**

**Draco: Anyway, Can we PLEASE have a kid (begging **_with puppy dog face_**)**

**Giry: No**

**Draco: Why don't you want a kid?**

**Giry: Why do you want a kid**

**Draco: (goes off talking very sweetly about how it would awesome to have a child; More importantly making the child.)**

**Giry: *Shrugs***

**Draco: (Starts kissing her neck; trying to turn her on again) Please**

**Giry: No**

**Draco: Please**

**Giry: No**

**Draco: *about to find her weak spot* Please (Giry's mind: Oh god no. He can't win!)**

**Giry: No (pushes him off her; Grabs book and continues to read)**

**Draco: (unbelieving that she'd rather read than do whats right in front of her) You're seriously going to read right now. *trys to push it away; doesn't succeed)**

**Giry:**_ Yes, this chapters all about convincing your lover to kill your husband for you so you don't get you hands dirty. That way you can't be tried in court._

**Draco: *Throws book out of window and get back on top of Giry***

**Giry: Fine, I'll think about it**

**Draco: *not caring anymore* Well, I have something you can do while you think about it**

**Giry: Ya!**

**(lovemaking presumes)**

**Outside:**

_*Harry and Ginny are walking with Teddy down the street_**, at like one in the morning, **_bad planning on their parts. Anyway, the book falls in front of them. Ginny picks it up and looks at house.*_

_Ginny: Giry's house._

_Harry: Must be busy_

_Ginny: very busy, _**for once I can't hear anything from outside there house**

_Continue walking_

**Next Morning**

**Giry wakes up. She's happy for a moment, but then realization dawns on her. **

**Giry: (wakes up Draco. He groans, but turns to her)**

**Draco: (fairly happy, considerably) Good Morning.**

**Giry: Good morning. Hey, did you use a condom?**

**Draco: No**

**Giry: (In shock) What? **_(sees frying pan on floor and hit him with it.)_

**Draco: OW! Why did you hit me… and why is there a frying pan in the bedroom.**

**Giry: I don't know why there's a frying pan in the bedroom! And if I end up pregnant because you tricked me into having unprotected sex, I am so going to kill you. *sits up, wraps blanket around herself* And I mean it this time.**

**Draco: I'm sorry?**

**Giry: *about to get up* Turn around! You are never seeing this *gesturing to her covered by blanket body* again!**

**About two weeks later.**

**Draco comes home from work. Giry's waiting for him in the living room**

**Giry: Good afternoon. How was your day? Did you bring home the bacon? Are you a big manly man? Are you proud of yourself. **_Good, cause today is the day you die._

**Draco: And why am I going to die today?**

**Giry: because guess who's knocked up, expecting a stork, has a bun in the oven, about to have a 'miracle' preggers, prego, **_(I_** believe **_that is a pizza sauce)__a human incubator_**, a guys 'baby mama'**

**Draco: And where are you going with this **_(you're death!)_

**Giry: I'm pregnant you moran. And that is why you are going to die**

**Draco: *not sure how to react* Okay so right now I'm going through two ways of how to react**_**. (a) I could run, or (b) I could hug you and be happy like I really am on the inside and how I feel you should be.**_** Without death.**

**End of Flashback**

_(Ron: by the way he's not dead, much to my displeasure._** Giry decided to keep him alive because (1) **_she needed a source of income_** (2) She thought the kid deserved a father, even if he wasn't the best. (3) she figured the only thing worse then killing him would be if he had to be there for the pregnancy, birth, diapers, and raising because everyone knew there kid would be messed up, at least a little bit. And (4) He wasn't terrible in bed… or so I'm told.)**

**Giry: He chose option B.**

_Harry: And then they had to adopt a muggle girl as a community service project, and then she turned out to be muggleborn, and was sorted into Slytherin! Ginny: This would be Lyra we're talking about. _**And not to mention that she's the most messed up even though she's not even by blood theres.**

**Giry: We raised her since she was like one, we might as well have been.**

**Now back to my reasons why I can't switch with Ginny**

**There son is in love with my daughter**

**My son is best friends with there son (Draco & Harry at the same time: I think you mean criminals in training)**

**I don't think that Ginny can handle Draco, I barely can. (Draco: I'm taking that personally. Ginny: You should)**

**She defiantly can not handle my kids. (**_Ginny: They're practically over at our house all the time anyway! _**Giry: Yeah, and we get home. Not five minutes and we get a call saying *imitatating Ginny pretty spot on* "Can you take Lyra home, she was making out with Al. Then we get in the car. We're in there for two minutes, if we're lucky, and we get another call saying "Scorpius and A.J. blew up the fence. Can you pick him up. And then we get to you house, no, we don't get of the car yet and you run out in your muu muu saying "can you take Sirius too, he's a little confused. Ginny: That is not how it happens. Harry: What are you talking about. That is so how it happens every single time. They're kids, they're going to make out in a closet with each other (Giry: Well, duh, Lyra was raised by me; she's more like me than the others) , blow up fences, and feel confused. They're teenager and children for gods sake.**

**Which bring me to reason 9.) Have you ever heard of helicopter parenting. Well, that's Ginny.**

**And did I mention that Harry's my cousin?**

***moment of thought* And that I can't go more than two days without sex. And I don't want any from my cousin. **_( Harry: That makes twelve, she reached her limit,right?) _

**or 13, I'm going to kill harry. (Draco: I told you. Pay up**

* * *

_New topic:_

_I remember when I was really bored one time (shocking, I know) and a wrote a little note thing about a history of magic class (_***sarcastic* Doesn't that sound exciting) **_with The Marauders and James's sister, Madeline (Except she was still called Skylar and Giry hadn't been though up yet.) and they started talking about how Idiocy was an STD, and they were teasing Sirius about it, and he insisted it wasn't _**(wait, Idiocy isn't a STD? I think my health teacher's a liar. Jeary's Conscience: Well she was preggers, or so she claimed; It looked kind of fake to me) **_As with every other teacher. _**No kidding. **

* * *

_Don't bug us about grammer and all that crap! _**We don't care!** - _Luna _and **Jeary**


End file.
